1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage shed and, more particularly, pertains to providing easy access to tools and related items through a system of shelves and holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sheds and storage areas of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, sheds and storage areas of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing access to tools, gardening items and like objects through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,925 to Ratzloff et al. discloses a wheelbarrow and garden tool storage rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,228 to Arnold discloses a garden equipment support rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,343 to O'Brien et al. ad discloses collapsible supports with storage shed utility purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,324 to Larson discloses a tool holder for pegboard.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,705 to Forsyth discloses an ornamental design for a shed.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,707 to Embree et al. discloses a slotted wall strip.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,891 to Bertrand discloses a folding building structure.
In this respect, the storage shed for providing easy access to tools and related items through a system of shelves and holders according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing easy access to tools and related items through a system of shelves and holders.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved storage shed for providing easy access to tools and related items through a system of shelves and holders which can be used for providing easy access to tools and related items through a system of shelves and holders. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.